Bloodlust Calling
by yinyang-shadow
Summary: Danny and Sam meet a group of demons, and are whisked away to another dimension that is under attack...and something happens to Sam...can Danny still love her? Crossover with my role play. Rated for language. DxS all the way!
1. Bat Cave

Hiya everyone, I'm yinyang-shadow, henceforth known as Yang. This is the first fic I've published by myself on fictionpress, although I've been roaming the site for years! Flame me all you want, but be warned that flames will be used to feed my fire-eating attack fox, and that means more pain for you! MUAHAHA! Just kidding. This is a crossover with the characters from a role play I do with my friends. In case you can't tell, Kari is my character.

DISCLAIMER: UNFOURTUNATELY, I do not own Danny Phantom. It is © Butch Hartman. Marie is © Kayla Lott, Shadow is © Emily Davis, Cassandra is © Leslie Edvalson, Lori is © Lorissa Porter, Marthia is © Elaine Porter, and Kari, Roku, and Ketsu are © me. So is the bad guy whom I have not named yet. D

IMPORTANT NOTICE: IN THIS STORY, KARI AND ROKU ARE BLOOD SISTERS, MEANING THEY HAVE BEEN BLOOD-BONDED. THIS HAS GIVEN THEM THE POWER TO COMMUNICATE TELEPATHICALLY AND TO FUSE. THAT IS ALL.

O00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0

Danny sat in the rear of the club. He felt no need to be right in front of the stage where the band performed. The pounding bass of Evanescence songs drove at his eardrums, but he came here so often, he was used to it. The gothic atmosphere suited Sam much better than it did him, but he came here even when they weren't on a date. His black hair, grown out long and pulled back in a ponytail that showed off his ear piercings, brushed his neck rhythmically at he lightly bopped his head to the music. Just as the band started up on another song, also by Evanescence, the door behind him opened. Normally, he wouldn't have batted an eyelash, but tonight, he was somehow drawn to study the new arrivals. It was a group of four girls about his age, each with specially colored hair. One's was blonde with blue at the tips, and the girl next to her had blonde streaked to red, streaked to black. The furthest one from him had brilliant purple hair, and the other's was black with silver streaks. Despite his conscience, Danny couldn't keep his eyes off the girls. They stood in the doorway, surveying the club, and Danny saw the blue-haired girl glance quickly at him. Her red-haired companion walked purposefully off towards the stage where the bands were switching. After a moment, the first girl waved off her friends and walked over to Danny. Sitting down next to him, she asked, "Do you come here often?"

Danny tried desperately to keep his eyes on the band, or even on his drink, but he kept being somehow drawn to the girl. "Often enough," he responded.

She smiled, and if it was even possible, it made her seem even prettier. "I'm new here, and this seems like a great place to hang."

"Yeah…" said Danny. Despite all attempts to pull himself back, his mind drifted to the places that all boy's minds do when they meet hot girls.

0o0o0o0o0o

Kari and Roku led their friends into the dimly lit club, amazed that humans were capable of making their bars even this comfortable for their kind. The black walls of the club glowed in the red strobe lights, and the heavy metal band was playing decent music. The club, called Bat Cave, was the best one they'd been in so far, and the goth style of the place made the four of them feel at home. Since they'd left all their anti-gothic elf friends back in the other dimension, they could stay here as long as they wanted. Kari brushed her blue-tipped hair out of her eyes as she surveyed the next issue: boys. None of them looked all that juicy. There was a hunk over in the corner, but he was already so drunk that nothing she could do to his mind would make any difference. Finally, she noticed the gorgeous boy sitting just in front of the door. With his black hair and multiple ear piercings, he seemed to be the perfect candidate for her special treatment tonight. She could tell from his thoughts that he wasn't drunk, but she could change that quickly.

_Roku,_ she thought at her blood-sister, glad once again that the bonding had given them these powers, _You see him?_

Of course, since they could read each others' minds, she did. _Nice. _She responded. Just then, the bands switched, and Roku headed for the stage with the evil look she gets in her eyes when they did this. _I call the band,_ she said. It made Kari laugh.

Kari turned her eyes back to her own choice. He really was hot. She waved off her friends and walked over. The best part about her prey, though, was the strength of his aura. If it hadn't been for the fact that he was quite apparently human, she would have guessed he was one of her kind. That meant he could fight back. Good. Kari loved a challenge.


	2. Ghost Boy

Danny became absorbed completely in the girl, whose name turned out to be Kari. They talked as the bands continued to play and the night drew on. Finally, in the early hours of the morning, Kari stood from her seat and said, her voice inviting, "You wanna go outside?" Danny felt as though he was in a trance, and, against all will, followed her outside. Once in the moonlight, she looked even more beautiful. Her hair shone like gold, and her ice blue eyes, nearly the same color as his own, looked like glass. He followed her, zombie-like, around the corner of the club and into the alleyway beside it, where she turned around and stared him in the eyes. But this time, instead of her content smile, an evil grin was spread across her face, and Danny snapped out of his trance. He instantly realized that he shouldn't be there, and took a few steps backwards to distance himself from the girl. Kari advanced.

"Now, Danny," she said, "I thought you liked me."

Danny turned to run, but was faced with the other three girls blocking the alleyway entrance, but this time, they looked less than innocent. The purple-haired girl now stood there with leathery purple and black wings folded about her, and the black-haired one morphed before his eyes into a huge black wolf. Kari's red-haired companion now sported wolf-like black ears and a tail, and when she smiled, he could see fangs glinting in the moonlight. In her hand, she grasped something, and Danny gasped when he recognized the head of the lead singer in the band that had just been playing. At first, he was sure it was a fake, but then he saw the blood dripping from the neck, and lingering on the girl's claw-like nails. He felt warm breath on his neck and spun once again to see Kari, with black ears and a tail, fangs, and claws, just like the other girl. He knew what she wanted, and he was determined not to die.

Quickly, Danny weighed his options. He could die here, or he could reveal his identity as Danny Phantom and fly away. It didn't take long for him to decide. With a smile that obviously confused his captors, he cried, "I'm going ghost!"

O0o0o0o0o0

Kari grinned at the fear she saw in Danny's eyes, and the feeling of being trapped that he had from seeing her friends. Roku's catch had done the trick. He looked like he was about to barf. Kari laughed inwardly at the thought of what Danny would do if he knew that Roku, aside from the lead singer, had managed to lure the entire band outside and kill them all without so much as letting them scream. Suddenly, Danny smiled, and something in his eyes changed. He looked confident. A thought quickly brushed through her mind. What if he _was_ one of them?

_He's not. He is strong, though._ Roku had of course heard Kari's thoughts, and responded.

But he looked too okay with the situation. Maybe he thought he had a chance of winning in physical combat? Hah. As if. Suddenly, Kari's prey opened his mouth and said firmly, "I'm going ghost."

_What the hell?_ Kari thought at Roku, but no sooner had she done so than she had found out. A flash of light emitted from Danny, and two glowing rings slid up his body, leaving behind a white-haired, green-eyed boy who immediately disappeared. Kari, thinking fast, summoned the wind out of the impossibly still night and rose into the sky. Lucky for her, she didn't need to be able to see him. She could track his aura. With a smile, Kari thought at Roku, who was following quickly along the ground, taking advantage of the wolf form that was part of her demon blood, _I don't know what the hell this kid is, but God is this gonna be fun. _

Although she could have easily responded telepathically, a long, eerie howl signaled the start of the fun, or, in this case, the hunt.


	3. Trapped

Danny flew as fast as he could, keeping himself both invisible and intangible at the same time. Still, he was scared to find, Kari followed. Somehow, she was flying behind him, keeping dead on target with his location. Could she see him? Below, he could see two wolves running full speed, and in the distant skies, the outline of wings told him that the purple-haired girl was pursuing him as well. He flew into a forest near his home, in hopes that he could loose them there. As he flew silently through and around the trees, he didn't notice the girls all coming at him from a different angle. Suddenly, with a cry of surprise, Danny found himself surrounded on all sides, and before he could fly away, a black force shield flew up around them. Danny knew he was trapped this time. He was going to die here in the forest, surrounded by murderous beings that were most definitely neither ghost nor human. Kari stepped forward.

"So, prey. You thought you could escape us?" Danny let himself become visible again, because he now saw that they could kill him either way. Kari took his silence as a yes. "Well," she said, motioning at her friends with a laugh, "Apparently you were wrong."

The wolf nearest him transformed quickly back into Kari's red-haired friend, and spoke. "So, kid," She regarded him as though he was still 14, "What the hell are you?"

To Danny's surprise, she seemed intrigued by his powers. He decided that talking may be able to buy him time, so he answered. "I'm a Halfa."

The purple-haired girl looked suspicious. "And that is…?"

"I'm half ghost."

O0o0o0o

Kari froze for a moment. _Half ghost?_ She thought at Roku, _Is that even possible? _

_Apparently, _Roku replied.

_Should we still kill him?_

Roku took a moment to think. _Hang on…_she said,_ …is it even possible to kill him? He's half GHOST remember? You can't kill ghosts!_

_No, you can't._ Kari said. _Then what do you want me to do? We can't let him just run around or he'll tell people about us. Not like they'd believe him, but it's just damage control._

…_And we can't erase his memory 'cause we left Martha and her lousy ass back in our dimension, dammit. _

There was silence. Total and utter silence. Then, slowly, as though still thinking about each word carefully, Roku thought, _Well…maybe we could…ya know…bring him…back…to…well…Satou…with us? _

Kari contemplated this. They _could_ take him with them. Then they could erase his memory there…_Okay. _

Looking Danny in the eye, Kari said, "We have a proposition, Danny. If you'll come quietly, we'll take you to our dimension, and we won't hurt you. We swear."

The two that hadn't been in on the telepathic conversation looked shocked. "What!" Marie cried, purple hair flying.

Shadow switched back to her human form. "You're kidding, right!"

Danny didn't move. Except that in hovering, he was slowly moving up and down. "There has to be something more to it than that. I'm pretty damn sure you're not dragging me off to some other dimension just to have a picnic."

This time, Roku stepped forward. "Well, ghost boy, we just want our other friends to meet such a…well…_interesting_…specimen."

Danny looked scared for a moment, before regaining his composure. "There's more of you!" he cried, trying too late to mask his fear.

Kari looked disgusted. Danny couldn't tell if it was because of his reaction, or her 'other' friends. "The only 'friends' we left in Satou, that's our dimension, are stupid, sniveling, kind-hearted, anti-gothic elves. They're pathetic! In case you don't get it, that means all they'd do to you is bring you a flower or two." Her disgust was echoed by embarrassment on the other three's faces.

"Then why do you care if they see me or not, since you apparently hate them."

Marie stepped forwards. "First off, we don't hate them, we're embarrassed by them. Secondly, who are you to ask us all these questions anyway? As far as I can see there's four of us, and one of you, and you're trapped. What gives you the idea that we can't win?" As if to prove her point, Marie formed the swords that were her best weapon, and swung them expertly in a taunt at the ghost boy.

Kari was worried. Apparently Marie didn't realize that they were at a disadvantage here. He couldn't die; they could. Danny's expression remained calm.

"The fact that you can't touch me," he responded, turning himself intangible.

Marie's sword flew through Danny, and she slammed it into the ground. Shadow growled in rage. Sometimes Kari wondered why Shadow even used her human form. She so much preferred being a wolf.

Roku interjected herself, sensing the same trouble Kari did. "So, Danny. Are you coming or not?"


	4. You HAD to Drag Sam In

Danny hovered in the air above the four girls' heads. He was grateful that they weren't trying to kill him….at least at the moment. But they wanted him to come with them to another dimension! Had he been any normal 21-year-old, he would've already gone home and put himself in bed, assuming he was drunk. But of course, Danny Fenton was no normal anybody. He was the Halfa, the ghost boy. He was the hybrid named Danny Phantom, and he got this kinda stuff all the time. But the real question was, what would happen to him if he went there? Would they kill him then? Would he be trapped and unable to return? Or would it happen just as they said and he go meet their friends and then leave? Danny had no way of knowing, and this frustrated him. He sat, or floated, in silence for a long time; ten minutes at least. Finally, he decided.

Rising a little higher into the air, he said. "Sure. I'll come with you to your…dimension. But you have to let me bring my girlfriend."

The girls burst out laughing. Between gasps, Kari managed to choke out, "And why in Hell do you want to bring your girlfriend?"

Danny narrowed his eyes in a don't-question-me sort of way, hoping he could scare them. The truth was, if their other friends really _were_ kind little elves, and the girls _were_ planning something against him, the elves would probably stop them, because even if Danny was killed, they had no right to harm an innocent bystander.

The girls, seeing his expression, shut up immediately. Kari's red/blonde-haired friend was the first to recover. "Fine. Bring your little _girlfriend_. It's not our problem."

O0o0o0o

Samantha Manson, known as Sam unless you felt like being served in sushi, wasn't entirely new to being woken up in the middle of the night by her boyfriend. Nonetheless, when he rubbed her back to wake her up, she jolted upright and cried, swatting the air furiously, "Damn you, Janet, get your good-for-nothing ass OUT of my room, and get your fucking hands AWAY from my back!" Danny, who was also used to this reaction, went intangible not a second too soon, so that Sam's flailing arms phased through him. The cold feeling that tingled her arm caused Sam to snap her eyes open.

"Oh! Danny," she said, brushing her ebony hair out of her face. "What're you doing in here?" Normally, the first question in this scenario would have been, 'how the hell did you get in here?', but, of course, Sam knew all about Danny's ghost powers and didn't need to bother asking how he got in.

Danny hovered over her bed, tangible once again, and ran his white-gloved hand through his equally white hair the way he always did when he was nervous. "Well…I…um…"

Sam's expression became stern. "Now Danny. What have I told you about possessing those stupid drunkards? They don't deserve that. Their hangovers will be enough punishment. If you walked _another_ one of them into the mall and left them in the fountain, I'm afraid I'll be forced to lock you in the Fenton Thermos again." She folded her arms across her chest. Danny was _constantly_ torturing the boys who walked out of Bat Cave every night drunk as all hell. She knew they probably deserved it; they shouldn't have that much beer in the first place; but he was still abusing his powers.

Danny blushed. "Actually…it's not that this time." Sam's look hardened. "I swear!" he cried.

"Okay, then. What new joke have you decided to pull?" Sam didn't look too happy about this scenario either.

"Well…you see…" Danny said the rest all in one fast sentence, using only one breath, "I was at Bat Cave and these girls came in and one of them kinda hypnotized me and she talked to me and her name is Kari and her friend killed the lead signer in Stained Knife, that group that performs on Tuesdays and Thursdays, and Kari lured me outside using mind control, and then she tried to attack me, and then I gained control again and I turned into Danny Phantom and flew off, but Kari and her friends are some kind of demons or something so they followed me even though I was invisible, and they trapped me in a force shield in the forest, and they asked me what I was, and I told them I was a ghost, and they wanted to take me back to their dimension, Satou, I think it's called, and I thought about it and agreed, but I said they had to let me take you, because their other friends in Satou are kind elves and if you, the innocent bystander, are there, the elf people won't let them attack us, so you have to come with me because they're waiting outside your window and Roku's not very patient, and Kari's having to hold Shadow back on a lightning collar because she won't stop straining to go chase the squirrels, 'cause you know how many squirrels there are around here, so we kinda gotta go now."

Sam, having known Danny for his whole life, had amazingly managed to understand that. She was nevertheless shocked. Moving slowly, she got out of her bed and made her way over to the window, feeling Danny's eyes on her back the entire time.


End file.
